


False Impressions

by PigeonBiscuits



Category: IT - Stephen King, Original Work
Genre: Also I stole like one line of dialogue from one of me and my friends old roleplays, Aside from that this fic is just pure fluff, Both Jenny and Richie are like 17-18 because I'm not a fucking creep, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Vore, nonfatal vore, safe vore, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBiscuits/pseuds/PigeonBiscuits
Summary: I wrote this in a haze of self indulgence. I apologize if you clicked on this thinking this was a crack fic





	False Impressions

Jenny Vailancourt hated winter, abhorred it, the snow had prevented her from exploring farther than her home, the frigid cold always engulfed her limbs and she’d had to withdraw back into her home, albeit this, she made her way back into the cold once again

And now? She was presently regretting her decision to venture out into the cold, her back was pressed against the unpleasantly rough bark of a gnarled pine tree, the needles offering her little shelter from the icy winds that nipped at her nose and fingertips, her knees were drawn up to her chest, in hopes she’d be able to maintain her body heat. She tried rubbing her hands together for warmth. Soon enough, though, that failed her too

She was running out of options, and fast, the cold seeped through her bones, shuddering, she curled into a tighter ball. Any hope of rescue escaping her. Until she heard snow crunching beneath something’s feet, she prayed it was a deer, and not a human. That for once, fate would be kind to her

Humans were dangerous, they considered tinies vermin, lesser than them, food. Jenny had heard the horror stories, humans tearing off the floorboards and snatching tinies left and right and devouring them in a single gulp

Her luck, like her options, had run out. The footsteps didn’t sound like that of an animal, rather, the one thing she didn’t want to discover her

A human.

The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer. Which, for her, was an omen. If the cold didn’t take her, the—the human wil- She didn’t get to finish that thought, a shadow fell over her

“Holy fucking shit”

She winced at the giant’s voice rumbling through her chest, she didn’t—she didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to face the human, she was dead anyways. She only pressed her legs to herself further, waiting for the human to just. Snap her up. Get it over with

It never came, and she lifted her head to lock eyes with the giant. There was a look of evident concern in his eyes, which were framed by too-thick glasses and dark, curly wisps of hair. He was kneeling, was he somehow trying to make himself look less intimidating to her? Jenny shook her head, that was odd. Why would he—  
-  
Richie couldn’t quite process what he was seeing, he was positive he was hallucinating the tiny redhead staring back at him, her eyes were wide and confused. He blinked once, twice, but she was still there when he opened his eyes, and she, she looked like she was freezing. Given the way she’d huddled against the tree, and the tremors racking her body were another indication.

Presuming it was from the cold rather than fear, Richie was quick to invade the tiny girl’s space with his hand, palm up in a questioning fashion, on the other hand, Jenny didn’t know what to make of the display. She tilted her head, waiting for the human to move, do something, but he stayed still, watching her intently.

Hesitantly, she made her way to the human’s hand, one last glance at the human’s face told her that’s what he wanted, she was ever cautious as she placed her hand on his, which dwarfed hers by a landslide. It was fascinating, really, before she clambered on. His fingers curled behind her and she landed with a soft ‘oof’ on his palm

Richie was careful not to move too fast, as he lifted the small girl up to his face, just to get a better look at her “Jesus, you’re fucking freezing, how’d you even survive this long out here?” he inquired, his breath washing over her in a warm wave. Jenny only shrugged, not daring to speak, she was far too nervous.

“Well, it’s a fucking wonder you’re okay…” Richie remarked. Raising his hand to his lips, he gently breathed on her, which pulled a soft yelp from the tiny. He felt her go tense in his palm before she relaxed  
She’s—she’s gonna freeze to death out here, and I don’t want to scare her...but

An option made itself known to him with a low, hungry gurgle, and he was horribly aware that it was the only option

Richie wrapped his digits around the tiny girl carefully, bringing the smaller of the two to his face, opening his maw beneath the poor tiny, shooting Jenny an apologetic look as he lowered her onto his tongue, saliva pooling in his mouth as he quickened his pace, feeling the tiny's legs poke at the back of his throat.

"Trust me."

He wanted to say as he used his tongue to pull Jenny deeper into his mouth, his jaws slowly begin to close around the tiny.

"It's going to be okay." But he couldn't speak, so he settled for pushing Jenny on with his tongue, trying to keep the smaller individual's limbs away from his teeth as best as he could

Jenny could hardly scream before she was covered helplessly in saliva, her blood turned to ice as slick noises echoed around her in the slimy cavern., the human’s mouth. She couldn’t believe what was happening, the human, the human had seemed so gentle before, and now he—he was in the process of eating her. She wanted to squirm, kick, do whatever to get out of his maw. But her limbs felt numb, she was too weak to do anything. 

Then, her surroundings tilted forward, she let out a pathetic squeak as the tongue beneath her lifted and pushed her into the tight, wet tunnel behind her. A soft ‘GLK’ followed the action, and she was ensnared in the muscles of the throat behind her, they limited any movement she could make to cause the human discomfort. Her fate was sealed.

Richie winced as he felt the tiny girl begin to slide into his chest, his throat muscles stretching to accommodate her didn’t hurt, per-se, but it was uncomfortable. And even though she was warming up, he felt like he was swallowing a fucking ice cube

Jenny eventually was able to move her arms and legs again, and she squirmed. In hopes the human would spit her out, realize what he was doing was wrong. Hot, white rage flowed through her. Curling her fingers into fists, twisting and jabbing with her elbows, and kicking her legs about wildly, Jenny cried out, “This is not how good deeds work, jackass! Fuckin’— spit me out!”

A loud,wet gulp sounded all around her as she was tugged down even farther, the slick muscle working her downwards in a mechanical fashion like some terrible machine. Jenny opened her mouth to shout again, only to sputter and spit and press her lips tightly together in displeasure as slime oozed into her mouth.

“Let me out!” she attempted once more, trying to keep herself in place by wedging her arms apart like a tire jack. She could hear the human rumbling around her as if lecturing her, or pleading with her, or perhaps trying to quiet her — whatever he was saying, it didn’t matter, because Jenny wasn’t listening. “Come — come on. I’m okay with dying but, not, not like…” She bit back a gasp as her hands lost their grip in all of the wavering muscle and she catapulted forwards into darkness once again, her face crushed against wet muscle. “Damn it — not like this!”

To her horror — and Richie’s relief — the next series of gulps kept Jenny moving along, slipping down easily until she was slipping into a freer space and meeting resistance

It wasn’t until she slid down into the human’s gut,and she was curled up entirely, listening to nothing but her too-loud panting and pounding heartbeat in her ears, that something other than instinctive panic set in.

“Oh, God…” Jenny pushed slimy palms into her eyes, trying to push away the burn of tears threatening to make an appearance. The stomach issued a low-pitched groan around her, and Jenny curled in on herself even tighter as though even an inch of her could get away from the hot muscle snugly holding her body captive.

“Ah… Uh…” Richie cleared his throat then, reminding Jenny whose eyes shot open wildly, that her captor could speak and reason. “I, um, I’m sorry about this…“

“Man, what the actual f—“ Jenny took a deep breath, curling her fingers into fists against her cheekbones so that her fingernails dug grooves into the skin of her palms. “Can — can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Richie actually sounded modestly embarrassed. “I can.”

“Good. Because I’m about to teach you every ungodly swear I ever learned—!” Jenny began struggling once again, punching and kicking and shouting with some half-formed idea of giving the stupid human indigestion.

“Stop that — that feels really fucking weird—“

Jenny was so stunned that she could only issue a sarcastic whine in response, pausing in her gastrointestinal havoc-wreaking endeavors. This feels weird for you?

“Now, please,” Richie said, and Jenny swore she could feel the pressure of hands settling on her from outside. “Just let me explain.”

“Explain what?” Jenny’s anger was morphing into exhausted frustration, and she felt those damn tears welling at the corners of her eyes again, spilling over and mixing with the slime on her cheeks. She gave a half-hearted kick with one of her sneakers and went still again, hugging her knees to her chest. “I get it. You’re a human, and you’re bigger than me and you were hungry. You don’t have to fucking talk to me about it, though. Let me digest in peace.”

“You’re not — okay, edgelord, you’re not going to — I didn’t even eat you!”

Jenny actually laughed. Granted, it was a twisted, sarcastic bark of a laugh, but still. “The fuck you didn’t.”

“I didn’t,” Richie insisted. “I swallowed you. That’s a big difference.”

Jenny didn’t answer. She didn’t care to engage in semantics, or relieving the conscience of the damn human that ate her in the first place.

“I promise you’re safe. This is just how I’m going to get you out of this fucking snow. Just — just tell me if you feel anything and I’ll try to get you out as soon as I can. I’ve never done this before...”

Jenny hesitated. She didn’t want to feel so foolish as to be tricked into believing such an easy lie, but there was something undeniably genuine in the human’s voice.

“You’re being serious?”

“One hundred percent. You won’t even be a little dead.”

Jenny peered into the darkness skeptically as the belly shifted and gurgled around her. “Then why is everything in here so noisy?”

“I haven’t eaten today,” Richie said, and this time there could be no mistaking the way everything inside was compressed as the human pressed at the small lump in his belly. Jenny hissed and dug her feet into the walls. “Nothing that will make me any less hungry, anyway. Be grateful! I could’ve swallowed you down with my lunch. Though, actually, keep bruising up my gut like that and that option might still be on the table.”

“Stop squishing me, then,” Jenny said, her voice strained. “It’s hard enough to breathe as it is.” She was surprised when Richie actually complied, releasing her, and Jenny could stretch out a bit more once again.

“Sorry. I haven’t done this before, and it’s a lot more… uh… personal? — than I expected.” Richie chuckled sheepishly. “Like, from your side, I’m sure I seem like some crazy predator who eats tiny children for breakfast, but my normal meal consists of..y’know, normal human food. Not typically foods that talks back and — and moves around.”

Jenny bit her lip. She wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this, but her anger was slowly ebbing away, being replaced with a grudging gratitude. It had occurred to her that if not for the human, she would have frozen to death. She would be dead. And, at least for the moment, she was still alive — all because Richie had deemed her life worth saving. “How much can you feel?”

“Everything? It’s hard not to.”

“Did I hurt—?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Everything feels kind of funny right now, but I’ll live.” Jenny’s orientation was lost as Richie started walking, snow starting to crunch beneath his boots again “What about you, Mrs. Angry Redhead? You thought you were going to die twice today. How are you feeling now?”

Jenny snarled. “It’s Jenny. And shouldn’t you be getting me out of this fucking cold, like you mentioned before?”

Richie snickered, rolling his eyes at the tiny’s evident annoyance, disregarding Jenny’s inquiry “I asked you a question. Now, how are you?”

“Slimy, squished, grossed out”

“But alive” Richie poked his belly

“Yeah, that too”

“You know, I told you that you weren’t going to die if it came down to it. I should’ve bet money on it.”

“I never disagreed.” Jenny struck at a portion of the stomach wall nearest to her face. “I just was willing to die for the sake of adventure. It made sense.”

“Are you sure that you’re not just putting up a front for something?”

“God, you’re nosy.”

“No, I just… Well, I just saved your life, right? I wanna make sure you’re not gonna go throwing it away on a whim the second I let you go.”

“Or what? You won’t let me out?” The human didn’t answer, and Jenny felt a spike of anxiety. “Dude?”

“It’s Richie. And of course I’m going to let you out. But don’t get caught up in any more blizzards, okay? Or — or getting swallowed by any other humans, for that matter. I doubt their intentions would be as pure as mine.”

“Yes, because that was my intention after this ordeal,” Jenny sighed. “Begging to be eaten again.” She rested her cheek against her knee and inhaled deeply, listening to the muffled thumping of Richie’s heart. Something about it was almost soothing, lulling her to sleep, now that she knew she wasn’t going to boiled to a stew in here. When was the last time she’d slept? Or had somewhere warm and safe to sleep, in any form?

Somehow Richie heard Jenny’s little yawn, and Jenny could almost hear the smug grin in the human’s voice. “Getting awfully comfortable, are we?”

“Shove it.”

Richie laughed. “I’ll go ahead and get started for my house. If you want to sleep, be my guest. I’ll try not to jostle you too much”

“Okay.” Jenny’s eyes drifted closed. “I guess I should thank you for — for saving my life, or whatever.”

Richie faltered in the middle of walking. “You’re welcome,” he said as he pressed gently at Jenny’s form beneath his skin. He bit back a grin as he felt Jenny nestle into the flesh. Shuddering at the feeling of a tiny hand against his own

Jenny, after conforming to the slight swaying of the stomach around her as Richie walked, fell deeply asleep, snug and warm in the soft belly of the human. Richie grinned and kneaded at his stomach, taking the longer route into Derry to give the tiny girl a long rest. He had a sneaking suspicion she would need it.


End file.
